retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Hall Depot Amenities
|Guild Benefits}} < All Guild Hall Amenities New Amenities Available! Beginning December 19, 2011 with the patch, Guild Halls across Norrath has seen new depot (storage) boxes in their list of amenities. These boxes may be acquired once a guild reaches level 95. Additionally, the Guild Harvest Depot box has received an upgrade and now holds a vast amount of harvesting resources. In the past, the harvest depot box held only 200 different resources in stacks of up to 20,000. Now the same box holds up to 1,000 different resources in stacks of up to 99,999. Retributions Blade (as a level 95 guild) has already purchased two of the new boxes. We've acquired the Collectibles Depot and the Lore & Legends Depot. There is a tremendous amount of gold and status points needed to acquire each box, therefore we are resisting the urge to Depot amenities offer vast storage to guild members. Each depot uses one amenity slot. The "deposit all" button on the depots will attempt to deposit every valid item in your inventory into the depot you are interacting with. The new depots went to live servers December 18, 2012. Ammo Depot * Guild storage for ammunition * Items placed in this storage unit will lose their coin value and "Maker's Mark" * Stores 100 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Collectible Depot * Guild storage for collection items * Stores 5,000 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Food and Drink Depot * Guild storage for food and drink * Items placed in this storage unit will lose their coin value and "Maker's Mark" * Stores 200 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Fuel Depot * Guild storage for crafting fuel * Stores 100 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Harvesting Supply Depot * Guild storage for harvestables * Stores 1,000 different items (amount increased on Dec. 18, 2012) * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 (amount increased on Dec. 18, 2012) * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Lore & Legend Depot * Guild storage for lore and legend items * Stores 500 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: Poison, Potion, & Totem Depot * Guild storage for poisons, potions and totems * Items placed in this storage unit will lose their coin value and "Maker's Mark" * Stores 200 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: White Adornment Depot * Guild storage for white adornments * Items placed in this storage unit will lose their coin value and "Maker's Mark" * Stores 500 different items * Maximum amount in each item stack is 99,999 * Amenity Purchase Cost: * Weekly Amenity Upkeep: < All Guild Hall Amenities Category:Guild Hall Amenities